


It Runs Cold

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	It Runs Cold

Winter is hard on Sam and Gadreel. It reminds them of cages and torture, and sometimes they struggle to fight off the phantom sensation of frost bite. 

Dean and Samandriel take extra care in making sure to they’re bundled up, cuddling by the fireplace with hot mugs of tea, and holding their hands to keep them warm.

Gadreel is less receptive to the attention at first, but he sees how Sam just melts into Dean’s touch. Turns out, he melts just as well into Samandriel’s. 


End file.
